


【露普】塵埃落定‧表篇

by wish2611



Series: 塵埃落定 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫舊文自貼方便同好閱讀雖然背景設定是露普，但是以普通人類的視角寫的，裡篇才是真正的露普
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 塵埃落定 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552738
Kudos: 1





	【露普】塵埃落定‧表篇

意外總會在平凡、遺忘與懈怠中悄聲無息地降臨，在2001年的夏天剛剛到來的時刻，安格拉深深地體會到這一點。

作為柏林最大的雜誌社的記者，安格拉採訪過形形色色的人類。例如陰險狡猾的毒販頭子、事業有成的股票經理人、受人排斥的前納粹軍官……但這是頭一遭，她的採訪對象並非「人類」。

「普魯士專訪？是採訪普魯士歷史學者？普魯士軍官後裔？還是到波蘭去出差，來個古普魯士風土人情介紹？」

接到總編輯最新分派的任務時，安格拉把標題翻來覆去讀了幾遍，對這語焉不詳的任務感到有些疑惑。

「全錯，答案就是普魯士，普魯士王國成立三百週年紀念特別專訪。」

頭髮花白的總編輯搖了搖頭，欣賞完部下迷惑不已的模樣後，才慢吞吞地補充道：「妳應該知道的吧？那些歷史書上的『大寫字』。」

國家是實體性的意志，侍立於世界精神的王座周圍，作為祂現實化的執行者，以及祂莊嚴的見證而存在。

安格拉曾經在大學的課堂上讀過黑格爾的《法哲學原理》，其中便透露一個幾乎人盡皆知、卻又令人難以置信的訊息。

——在這個世界上，存在著一群似人而非人，作為國家意志化身的存在。

祂們的存在太過特殊，以致歷史總是對此含糊其詞，極力淡化那些匪夷所思的身影，假如不得不提到，便會將祂名字的每個字母寫成大寫，好和真正的國家名稱區隔開來。

「哦？這下可有趣了。那要怎麼採訪？找巫師或靈媒到惡靈古堡裡吟頌馬太福音好召喚幽靈嗎？」

明顯的提示讓安格拉頓時來了興趣，還半開玩笑地反問自己的上司。對方則扔了一張寫著地址的紙條，拍桌定案。

「少囉唆。我可是費盡千辛萬苦才拿到採訪許可的，要是敢失敗，就把妳送給喪屍去配下午茶。」

安格拉曾經親眼見過普魯士一次，於十二年前柏林圍牆倒塌的那一夜。

那時安格拉還是個年輕氣盛的國中生，當沙博夫斯基宣佈東德人旅行自由後，她就興奮地和成千上萬的東德民眾衝到柏林圍牆東側，要求打開戒備森嚴的邊境，推倒那堵該死的圍牆。

其中最特別的，是一名銀髮紅眼的年輕軍官，筆挺的軍服讓他在混亂的群眾中分外顯眼。

他命令邊境警察開放邊境檢查站，接著就破壞一段圍牆上的鐵絲網，坐到上面大口喝起啤酒來。

和極度興奮的民眾不同，他的神情平靜到不可思議，淡然看著東柏林民眾衝進西柏林，看著東西柏林的人們激動地彼此擁抱、大哭大笑，彷彿與世界隔絕開來。

「看！那就是普魯士殿下。啊啊、他和五十年前為我頒發鐵十字勛章時一模一樣，德意志帝國的榮耀……」

當隔天的電視播出這一段畫面時，安格拉的爺爺立刻衝到電視機前，一臉懷念地追述自己參加第一次世界大戰的經歷，還有那名青年模樣的元帥在東線立下的精采戰役。

縱橫東歐的條頓戰神、英姿凜然的年輕將領、統一德意志的軍事強權、被同盟國厭惡並抹消的軍國主義國家……種種的形容詞讓安格拉越來越好奇，那到底是怎樣的生命？

正式拜訪普魯士的前一天晚上，安格拉興奮到翻來覆去怎麼也睡不著，隔天頂著明顯的黑眼圈到普魯士的住所門前按門鈴，心臟咚、咚跳得一次比一次快。

「您好！我是都柏林雜誌社的採訪編輯安……呃、安格拉‧卡斯那。五天前已通過新聞局正式獲得您的採訪許可……」

當門打開的那一刻，安格拉畢恭畢敬地自我介紹，卻在看清楚對方的外貌時感到一陣錯愕，愣了一會才繼續說下去。

那是一個年輕帥氣的小夥子，銀色的髮、紅色的眼，確實是現實人類中罕見的特徵，但也僅此而已，沒有安格拉預想中的嚴肅冷厲、更沒有那種無數時光積累而成的滄桑。

曾經與萊布尼茲、康德、黑格爾探討哲學，曾經聆聽過巴哈、貝多芬、舒伯特的現場演奏，同時戎馬倥傯，歷經三十年戰爭、七年戰爭、民族解放戰爭、德意志統一戰爭以至兩次世界大戰的，真的就是這樣的一個看似平凡無害的年輕人？

「喔？west前兩天是有提過這件事，普魯士建國三百週年的特別專訪對吧？最近又是展覽又是出書、專訪，看來我的人氣還不低嘛！」

明明已經是下午，普魯士卻依然一副沒睡醒的模樣，身上是皺巴巴的襯衫和有破洞的牛仔褲，與身穿昂貴套裝又精心打扮過的安格拉形成明顯的落差。

像這樣的年輕人，晚上去酒吧隨便就能抓到一大把，加上染髮劑和變色隱形眼鏡就能弄出一群一模一樣的傢伙來。

不可以被外表矇蔽、不可以被外表矇蔽、不可以被外表矇蔽……

安格拉反覆在心理告誡自己，努力淡定再淡定，不要讓臉上露出失望的表情。

「是的，這是為了讓人們重新回顧普魯士的歷史文化，體會到它對現今德意志的重要。我們的專訪則是要讓讀者認識活生生的普魯士，雖然礙於規定不能拍照……呃？！」

安格拉邊說邊跟隨普魯士進入屋內，卻在走到客廳時停了下來，嘴巴微張傻站在原地。

亂。

很亂。

非常亂。

桌上擺滿用過的餐具和泡麵空碗，衣服、雜誌、零食和亂七八糟的生活用品丟得到處都是，古老的毛瑟槍和日本刀詭異地插在沙發縫隙裡，似乎隨時會有蟑螂從某個角落竄出來。

對一個篤信嚴謹與秩序的德國人來說，這是令人難以忍受的景象，要是製造者是傳說中的條頓戰神，那這就是災難等級的混亂。

「您的客廳……」

安格拉再也說不下去，她來之前曾多次想像「普魯士殿下」的英姿凜然、氣勢逼人、高傲嚴肅、強大冷漠……然而，殘酷的現實把她的幻想毫不留情砸得粉碎。

電視螢幕顯示出來的是一款格鬥遊戲的畫面，肌肉發達的遊戲人物因為操縱者臨時離開而落敗，那雙膝跪地、身體前屈的姿勢恰如其份地反映安格拉如今的心情。

「啊、哈哈……客廳有一點亂，我們去書房講好了，小心別踩到地上的垃圾就好。」

普魯士似乎有些尷尬，乾笑兩聲就把安格拉半推半拉帶離災難現場。

書房倒是意外的寬敞明亮，辦公桌上是一疊處理完畢的公文，兩面巨大書牆上的書籍也被整理得井然有序，顯示主人公一板一眼的一面。

畢竟是專業的記者，坐到柔軟的沙發椅上時，安格拉就調整好心態，拿出精心擬定的採訪計畫、記事本和錄音筆開始她的工作。

「非常感謝普魯士先生願意接受這次的採訪，在正式的專題訪問前，我想先請教您一些簡單輕鬆的小問題。像是興趣愛好、喜歡的食物、欣賞的對象等等。」

「興趣是閱讀、戰鬥和喝酒，喜歡的食物是啤酒加香腸，崇拜的對象是弗裡茨老爹，喜歡的對象是本大爺最可愛的弟弟west，哦、就是德意志。」

對於人物介紹般的例行問題，基爾伯特每一題都回答得無比迅速、不假思索，期待後面會有些有趣點的問題。

「您最討厭的東西是什麼？」

當基爾伯特無聊到想打呵欠時，安格拉一個再簡單也不過的問題讓他臉色一沈，似乎想到某些令人不愉快的事物。

「俄羅斯。本大爺最討厭的是俄羅斯！」

基爾伯特靜默片刻才給出答案，又提高語調，強調似地重複一次。

「好的，那下一個問題是……」

安格拉迅速將回答記錄下來，幾秒後才驚覺不對，遲疑地問道：「請稍等，俄羅斯似乎並不是……呃、東西……」

基爾伯特雙手抱胸，贊同似地點了點頭說道：「對，那傢伙確實不是東西。」

賴皮的答案讓安格拉無言以對，摸摸鼻子不知該如何接下去，她可不敢真的把這個報導出去，弄不好可能會還引發些政治問題。

銀髮青年的神情泰然自若，太過理所當然的語氣卻讓安格拉感覺到一絲異樣。那不像是真正的憎惡，反而……

有八卦的味道。

「那可以請教您討厭他的理由嗎？」

安格拉眼睛一亮，恨不得多生一隻耳朵好聽清楚一些。

她敢用自己三年的工作經驗外加女性直覺擔保，這裡頭絕對有許多有趣的內情可以挖，就算無法寫成報導，滿足自己的好奇心順便跟朋友八卦一下也好。

「本大爺碰到他就想吐血，因為那傢伙是個不折不扣的──」

「哥哥！那是禁止事項。」

驀地，一名高大的金髮青年走了進來，阻止基爾伯特繼續說下去。

安格拉在心裡暗叫可惜，一邊轉過頭去仔細打量對方，會稱普魯士為兄長的只有一個，由普魯士統一併締造的國家──德意志。

一絲不苟的髮型、燙得筆挺的黑西裝、日耳曼人標誌性的金髮藍眼，還有那嚴肅正經的神態，確實符合許多人眼中「德國男人」的形象。

據說在那民族主義盛行的年代，祂們還曾以國家精神像徵的身份出現在世人面前，掌握相當的政治、軍事權力，現在卻幾乎迴避媒體與公開場合，偶爾才會陪伴國家領袖現身於重大的會議或事件之中。

安格拉便曾經在某次歐盟會議的電視轉播上見過德意志，只是沒想到，作為兄長的普魯士會和這名似乎把紀律與秩序奉為圭臬的德意志有如此之大的差異。

「非常抱歉，基於身份考量，過於私人的問題我們一概無法回答。」

德意志彬彬有禮地向安格拉致歉，隨即把兄長拉到一旁，揉著胃部小聲抱怨。

「哥哥！為什麼我才跟總理出差三天，你就可以把家裡弄得這麼亂？還讓客人看到這副模樣。」

基爾伯特先是心虛了一下，接著又理直氣壯地指控：「因為你離開三天了。」

他想了想又辯解道：「你離開時公事可都是我在處裡的，打掃房間這種小事就別在意了。」

「那你也別向人透露些不開說的話，被報導出來怎麼辦？」

「不過是實話實說，俄羅斯就是個討人厭的混帳。」

那天的採訪最後是失望而返。

在德意志的監督下，普魯士的回答全都是標準而無趣的官方版本，沒有一點精彩特殊之處，安格拉勉勉強強寫完報導，最後卻不甘心就這樣交出去，拜託總編輯讓她再晚一點時間。

隨性散漫的普魯士，嚴謹正直的德意志。

擺脫曾經的刻板印象和先入為主的預設後，真實得一如凡人的「國家」引發安格拉更大的興趣。

會懶惰不想整理房間、會熬夜拚命玩遊戲、會幼稚地和弟弟爭執，誰能想像得到，就是這樣一個擁有人類種種情感與缺陷的銀髮青年，能立下一連串輝煌的戰果，從被列強輕視嘲笑的蕞爾小國，成長為動搖整個歐洲的軍事強權？

安格拉苦苦拜託在聯邦總理府工作的好友多次，才輾轉打聽到，普魯士會出席於夏洛騰堡王宮舉辦的特展──「普魯士1701：一部歐洲歷史」的開幕典禮。

那是為了紀念普魯士建國三百週年的文化盛會“Preussen 2001”的系列活動之一，作為主角的普魯士卻沒有現身致辭，只是坐在貴賓席上靜靜聽官員和學者一個接一個上台發表感言。

安格拉的位子和普魯士有一段距離，看不清楚對方的表情，那西裝革履的模樣倒是有幾分上位者的氣質，和之前的邋遢判若兩人。

夏洛騰堡王宮是典型的巴洛克建築，華麗雄偉，還有著數百年歷史積澱而成的輝煌大氣。

儀式結束後普魯士立即離開，穿過雕花描金的藍色鐵門，走在王宮花園用細沙礫鋪成的小徑上，安格拉遠遠跟在他後頭，希望能找到機會再訪問一次。

路上一隻棕黑相間的德國狼犬讓普魯士停下腳步，彎下腰來摸摸狼犬的頸部，跟狗主人交換養狗心得。

突然，狼犬的耳朵抖了抖，抬高頭部似乎在警戒著什麼。普魯士順著牠的視線望了過去，立刻臉色一變，快步走向不遠處的菩提樹。

一名高大的異國青年站在菩提樹下，正笑意盈盈地向普魯士揮手致意。

他的容貌白晰俊秀，笑容還帶著一絲緬靦，彷彿是個來自鄉間的純樸青年，穿著打扮卻有些突兀，明明現在已是盛夏，竟身穿不合時宜的灰色長大衣，搭配有些破舊的米色長圍巾。

「好像在哪看過……」

安格拉小聲自言自語，為了避免被發現，她走到一株冬青木旁假裝欣賞風景，用眼角餘光悄悄打量普魯士的動作。

普魯士先是雙手抱胸，神色冷淡地與那名外國青年交談，幾分鐘後卻像是被激怒一般，惡狠狠地揪住對方的圍巾罵了幾句。

「哇喔！」

安格拉小小驚呼一聲，慶幸自己有15的良好視力，卻又惋惜聽不清楚，只是隱隱約約聽到「你家總統」、「烏克蘭」等字眼。

然而接下來，安格拉頓時失去聲音，目瞪口呆看著不遠處發生的一切。

只見普魯士伸腳朝外國青年的小腿用力一踹，使之在疼痛下微微彎下身來，隨即摟住他的後頸，啃咬對方淡色的嘴唇。

幾秒後，普魯士想要退開，外國青年卻一手環住普魯士的腰部將之擁入懷中，隨即覆在他的耳畔低聲細語，姿勢近到曖昧。

「少自以為是！本大爺最討厭的就是你這混帳。」

普魯士一聲咒罵用力將異國青年推開，想要揍人卻被對方閃過，一拳落在樹幹上，力道大到讓樹木搖了幾下。

──俄羅斯。本大爺最討厭的是俄羅斯！

意外的爭執讓安格拉瞬間想到普魯士當初在專訪時回答，女性直覺使她迅速將兩者聯想在一起，從而得出難以置信又似乎是理所當然的答案。

那是俄羅斯，曾經與美國分庭抗禮的世界強權，全世界最大的國家。

對喜愛羅曼史還會定時收看電視劇Queer as Folk的安格拉來說，剛剛的畫面一點也不稀奇，或者可以稱作老套。

但要是主角換成那些特殊的存在，大概就像美國的柯林頓總統和教宗保羅二世相愛相守那樣不可思議。

究竟「國家」之間，真的能存在愛情嗎？

如此奇特的他們，真的有可能像人類一樣，會寂寞、會戀愛、會嫉妒、會擁有慾望嗎？

「可是……啊？！」

安格拉腦中千頭萬緒，等到回過神來時，普魯士已經不見蹤影，俄羅斯卻冷不防走到她面前，言笑晏晏，清澈的紫眸中儘是懾人的寒意。

「□□□□□□」

俄羅斯先吐出一句不知名的語言，發現安格拉聽不懂後，才換成帶著奇異腔調的德語。

「妳什麼都沒看見，對嗎？」

他的語調輕柔，卻帶著不容置疑的嚴酷冷冽，就像一道徹骨的寒風，劃破原本盛夏噪熱的空氣。

那是純淨的黑暗，從內到外都令人無比膽寒。

「妳什麼都沒看見，對吧？」

安格拉囁囁喏喏不知該承認還否認，俄羅斯又用更加甜美的聲音再重複了一遍，威脅的意味不言而喻。

望著那雙清寒逼人的紫色眼眸，安格拉不由自主地頭皮發麻，想到關於前蘇聯、俄羅斯種種血腥恐怖的事蹟。

她感到一種無聲無息的恐怖，彷彿一隻無形的大手掐住自己的喉嚨，疼得無法呼吸。明知道不可能，卻有種自己否認的話，真的會被毫不留情地抹殺的感覺。

這一刻，她真真切切地感受到了，「國家」與人類的差距。

「是的，我……什麼都沒看見。」

安格拉僵硬地點了點頭，沈默一會，旺盛的好奇心又驅使她硬是克服恐懼，戰戰兢兢地向俄羅斯提問。

「我曾經專訪過普魯士先生，他提到說……呃、最討厭的東西就是俄羅斯。」

說到這裡，安格拉悄悄打量俄羅斯的表情，確認他沒有發怒後，才又大著膽子繼續說下去。

「我想跟俄羅斯先生請教一下，請問您對普魯士的感覺又是如何呢？」

「唔……」

俄羅斯偏頭思索良久，最後不知道想到什麼，他輕笑出聲，感到有些好笑又有些懷念。

「一個笨蛋。」

那一天的「訪問」到此為止，因為已經腳軟無力、腦袋又一片空白的安格拉實在沒辦法鼓起勇氣問更多問題。

但安格拉依然不死心地想要再次訪問普魯士，她接連兩天到舉辦普魯士特展的夏洛騰堡王宮到處找尋，終於找到混在逛展人群之中的普魯士。

那時他正穿過人群走到一幅畫作前，身上穿的卻不是開幕典禮時的高價西裝，而是普通的休閒運動服，還戴頂鴨舌帽遮住顯眼的銀髮。

安格拉逆著人潮湊了過去，停在普魯士的身後，悄悄觀察他正在看的是什麼。

「……格傲爾格畫的是1701年普王腓特烈一世加冕典禮上的一幕，新成立的黑鷹騎士團的效忠儀式。」

導覽員正流暢地為觀眾介紹眼前的畫作。

圖中的國王身穿緋紅色的刺繡上衣，外面罩了一件綴有碩大鑽石別針的銀鼬皮大氅，正親自為一名騎士授予橙色的寬條勛章綬帶，上面還綴著一顆小小的銀星。

「普魯士是由條頓騎士團所拓殖的領土，1618年被勃蘭登堡選帝侯所繼承後，便與之共同構成日後普魯士王國的基礎。諸位在這張圖上所看到的黑鷹騎士團的成立章程便明確地記載，它是條頓騎士團國家精神與傳統的繼承者。」

「嘿！說到條頓騎士團……那這位會不會就是普魯士？」

導覽員的解說告一段落，一名男性遊客便指著圖中單膝跪地的騎士詢問。

騎士低著頭看不到容貌，卻能看出他有著一頭普魯士標誌的銀髮。

導覽員想了一下，點頭說道：「是的，據說格傲爾格特地以『普魯士』的下跪效忠，象徵普魯士王國正式成立並臣屬於腓特烈一世，但其中帶有藝術想像的成分，未必符合史實。」

安格拉下意識往前走幾步，想要更近距離觀察「普魯士」本尊的反應，卻發現他的神色輕鬆自若，彷彿畫中的人物和被談論的對象都不是自己。

似乎是察覺到安格拉的視線，普魯士偏頭瞥了她一眼，隨即轉回去看著那幅加冕圖，淡淡地說道：

「每一代的普魯士國王繼位時，都會命令『普魯士』宣誓效忠，只有腓特烈大帝例外。他在自己的加冕儀式上向『普魯士』下跪效忠，宣稱他是這個國家的第一公僕……哈、把所有大臣都嚇傻了。」

普魯士像是在對安格拉說話，又像是在自言自語。

接下來的情況也是如此，普魯士混在一群觀光客中，在導覽員的解說下參觀一件又一件的展品。

安格拉則緊緊跟在他身後，偶爾會聽到他說些不會出現在歷史課本上的奇聞軼事。

在附近的其他人聽來，這不過是單純在談論歷史，但只有安格拉知道，這是親身經歷過一切的當事者的追憶。

帶著安格拉以往閱讀史書或參觀展覽不曾感受過的真實感，彷彿能真的跟在他身後，回顧那些令人悠然神往的遙遠時空。

不是他在訴說歷史，而是他本身就是歷史。

最後一個展品，是一幅門采爾的大型油畫。

「門采爾的油畫作品大多以腓特烈大帝時期的歷史場景作為題材，偶爾也會觸及更之後的歷史。其中最為珍貴的就是各位現在看到的這一幅——少數躲過戰火、流傳於世的普魯士閣下的畫像，也是我們這次展覽的重點之一。」

導覽員的語調抑揚頓挫，對這幅畫介紹得特別用心。

畫作的背景是1813年的拿破崙戰爭，俄皇亞歷山大率軍抵達布勒斯勞，準備與不久前結為同盟的普魯士軍隊會合，打響那場後世名為「解放戰爭」的殘酷戰役的序幕。

畫家以鮮明的用色和細密的筆觸巧妙呈現一個戲劇性的場景。

破敗的農村郊外，青年模樣的俄國元帥摘下裝飾著漂亮羽毛的軍帽，與前來迎接的普魯士國王握手致意。

包括普王在內的所有人都已經下馬，偏偏有一名銀髮軍官依然騎在高大的白色駿馬上。

他手握韁繩，居高臨下地注視這一切，神情冷肅，和週遭或欣喜或興奮的軍人們格格不入。

「原來傳說中的普魯士就長這樣，還真是年輕。」

「那個元帥應該就是俄羅斯了吧？說不定是普魯士討厭俄羅斯又不得不結盟，所以才生氣不肯下馬的。」

「這到是有可能，我聽我住巴黎的表哥說，巴黎的人常常都會見到『法國』四處閒逛，不但幾十年來長相都沒變，還會去酒吧哈酒釣女人，感覺幾乎和人類沒兩樣。」

參觀的群眾七嘴八舌討論起來，分享關於「國家」各式各樣的傳聞，安格拉則專著地觀看圖畫中的普魯士，試圖將之與現實中的普魯士連結起來。

陽光透過樹梢間的光影變化，戰馬剛勁賁張的肌理線條，青年軍官俊秀的容顏以及獵獵飄揚的普魯士鷹旗，門采爾將每個細節都畫得逼真有力、栩栩如生。

門采爾筆下的普魯士沒有任何彰顯身份的綬帶、勛章或寶石，僅僅身穿筆挺的軍裝，佩戴一把制式長劍，傲然的神態卻已躍然紙上，彷彿真的能跨越數個世紀，感受到那高高在上、藐視一切的氣勢。

無需外在飾物的陪襯、更不是源於驕傲或自大，而是他們的確生來就是與人類不同的存在。

「俄普簽訂卡利什協定之後，腓特烈‧威廉三世便發表《告我人民書》呼籲國民共同迎戰拿破崙，他說：如果我們不能光榮結束這場戰爭，你們即將面臨悲慘命運。」

導覽員解說的同時，安格拉偏頭望向自己左前方的銀髮青年。

他雙手隨意地插在口袋裡，鴨舌帽、運動衣、有些破舊的球鞋，一如路上隨處可見的大學生，平凡無奇。

可他又確確實實是圖上那個英姿凜然的青年軍官，擊敗法蘭西、統一德意志，牽動整個歐洲的普魯士王國。

曾經締造過輝煌的歷史，又被邱吉爾視為締造納粹的萬惡之源，由列強正式宣告其滅亡、早已不存在的幽靈的國度。

「想想過去偉大的腓特烈大帝的時光，回憶你們祖先在其領導下戰鬥所得到的恩惠，以及為自由意志、國家榮譽、獨立所付出的熱血，呃……」

導覽員說到一半不小心忘詞，想翻看手上的資料補救時，一直沈默的普魯士已經接著說下去。

「這是最後，決定性的戰鬥，關乎我們獨立、繁榮、生存。除了光榮和平或慷慨就義外別無選擇。」

普魯士的語調平穩，卻帶著奇異的威嚴和感染力，彷彿真的在千軍萬馬前呼籲他的子民一般。

這一瞬間，圖畫中的普魯士、現實中的普魯士，兩者的姿態彷彿跨越上百年的時光，有一瞬間的重合。

也在這一瞬間，安格拉感覺到似曾相識的氣息，她曾經採訪過剛從阿富汗戰場歸來的軍官，身上就帶有這樣的氣息。

血與火、屍骸與煙硝的氣息。

不同於俄羅斯的冷酷狠戾，卻同樣讓安格拉喘不過氣來，或許那便是數百年戎馬倥傯才培養出來的威勢。

「哼、說得次數都多到我會背了。要不是為了打贏那討人厭的科西嘉矮子，誰要跟他共同作戰。」

突然，普魯士轉過頭來正眼看向安格拉，還很沒形象地打了個大大的哈欠。神態悠閒而隨意，讓安格拉回過神來，似乎剛剛只是她自己幻想出來的錯覺。

「話說，妳應該看夠了吧？」

離開展館後，普魯士領著安格拉走到橘園一處僻靜的角落，大剌剌坐在長椅上問道：

「看在妳這麼有心的份上，本大爺就破例讓妳再採訪一次。上次被west盯著，根本不能好好說話。」

「非常感謝您！唔……」

好不容易得到期待已久的機會，安格拉興奮地鞠躬道謝，一時之間卻不知該如何開口。

有些哲學家想研究「國家」存在的意義、科學家想探討「國家」構成的原理、歷史學家想追溯「國家」所經歷的一切，但安格拉到現在最好奇又最想探究的，卻是那些「國家」本身。

腓特烈大帝、歌德、巴哈、黑格爾，他們與那些銘刻在史書中的偉大人物是如何相處交往？

他們是以怎樣的心情度過一個又一個世紀，經歷那些波瀾壯闊的歷史，看著無數人類生老病死的輪迴？

如果背負國家職責與利益的他們之間真的存在所謂的愛情，那又會產生怎樣的糾葛、掙扎與無奈？

「聽說你們在國名之外還有人類的名字，可以先請教您的姓名嗎？」

「基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特，通常只有熟一點的『同類』會這樣叫。」

「好的。那接下來……」

安格拉張了張嘴，她明明還有很多很多問題想發問，卻突然發現自己一個也問不出來。

不是因為不敢，而是有種其實都已經無所謂的感覺。

那些以國家為名的存在背負的歷史太多、時光太長，處於人類所無法理解的高度。

如此深沉複雜的情感用再多言語形容都會顯得單薄蒼白，不是幾個專訪問題可以回答得出來，還不如任由人類自己思索想像。

過去的就過去了，一切早已塵埃落定。

「我只剩最後一個問題想問……您覺得您這樣的存在，究竟對世界有怎樣的意義？」

隔天上午，安格拉將她的普魯士採訪稿交給總編輯，內容和最初的稿件一模一樣。

「妳不是說原來的太無趣，要重新採訪另外再寫一篇嗎？放棄了？」

「喔，我現在覺得這篇就很完美了，我們又不是挖人隱私的八卦小報。」

對於總編輯的詢問，安格拉聳聳肩，輕描淡寫地帶過，接著指著其中一頁說道：「但也不是完全沒動，看，我想要在扉頁加上這一段。」

待得時間的指針，  
已掠過昔日的君王、將帥、學者、詩人，  
甚至連他們用以執筆的語言記憶亦將不復存在之際，  
弗洛斯堡山脈、來茵河水兩岸、圖林根的原野之上，  
依然飄盪這英靈的名字。

——他乃無可朽壞。

安格拉把這幾天的見聞和心得仔仔細細記錄下來，自己在報導中卻一字未提。

知道這樣的內容不可能被公諸於世，普魯士的腓特列大帝也不喜歡莎士比亞，只是想在這個特別的年度留下特別的紀念。

總有一天，她會找到所愛之人一起慢慢變老，等到白髮蒼蒼、甚至顫抖得站也站不穩時，還能夠翻開記錄，對自己的孩子、孫子講述一則奇妙的故事：

你們那些歷史課本上的大寫字啊，是一群幾乎不老不死，會哭會笑、會愛也會恨的「國家」。

那是歷史的見證者，見證人性的溫暖光明、以及國家更多的殘酷與醜陋。

希望擁有切身之痛的祂們能比人類更容易記取教訓，為了今日的年輕人，也為了明日即將誕生的孩子。

不要讓自己的過去，成為他們的未來。

※待得時間的指針那一段，改自摩根對莎士比亞的評價


End file.
